stickpagefandomcom-20200216-history
Marana
Mi'lady Marianna Castleton, also known as Marana, is a Rock Hard Gladiator created by AquanaKnight and the main protagonist of "Breaking Destiny" Appearance Like some other RHGs, she's recognizable by her hair, which is brown. Her most distinctive trait, though, is the use of a sword and a shield together Personality She's shown as being a calm and kind person, although deep inside she's still shaken by having participated in the witch hunt. Her kindness is shown also in combat, as she does not kill her opponents Story Of Marana's early life we know that she was born in a small village. At the age of 9 years, her mother was killed by a soldier of another nation. The event changed her, as she determinated herself to enter in the army as a knight In the military, she received a full training, learning not only about weapons in general and combat, but she was introduced also in other subjects such as survival and trapping. Additionally, she was given a proper education, especially in religion Having become a soldier, she was assigned to a squad whose mission was to perform a witch hunt in a town. The event resulted into the death of many innocents. A few days later the end of the hunt, Marana's squad misteriously disappeared. In their place, only a letter was found, signed by a certain Along At the age of 21 years and after many battles, Marana finally became a knight. Having reached her objective, her desire to not end her learning awakened and prompted her to set up for a journey After leaving her town, she found a person in the forest seeking assistance. As Marana helped him, the man repayed her kindness by giving her a bag. When Marana looked into the bag, she realized that the man was a mage and that as such she had to arrest him. But, by the time she acted, the man could not be found anymore. In the end, she decided to keep the bag After that meeting, the mage showed himself multiple times in the future and whenever he appeared, he always helped Marana, saving her life from different dangers. Marana did not understand why that person was acting in such a way, until one day when certain events unfolded. That day, she found herself fighting with that man and after the battle she came upon a revelation After 3 months from that day, she started a new life, vowing herself to never again prejudice witches in the future Powers/Ablities As a holy knight, Marana is capable of using magic, although most of her strength comes from her physical condition and her weapon mastery Physical Condition Being a woman, Marana trained to become stronger than the other men in the army. Because of this, she's able of wearing heavy armor without restricting her movement speed and her capability to easily defend against most attacks. However, she can be easily overcomed by fast and ranged attacks. Also, she cannot handle powerful magic, being especially vulnerable against electricity and magnets because of her armor Weapon(s) Her weapon of choice is a sword-shield set made of special materials. The shield comes together with a handle plate which has a peculiar mechanism: by activating it, the shield can be shot towards a target Mode/Skill Marana is capable of changing her fighting style ("mode") while in battle, giving her additional skills depending on her current mode. Every mode brings, however, a specific set of weaknesses with it * DEF Mode Her bulkiest mode: she keeps her shield up while attacking, making her able to stop most incoming attacks. In this mode, she can counter her enemies' attacks, charge at them with her shield, or blind them with a blast of flashlight coming out of her sword. The downsizes of this mode is that her attacks with the sword are quite slow and that a continuous barrage of strong and fast attacks can easily wear her down * AD Mode A balanced mode: her shield is not kept up while attacking, but is instead used to punch the enemies as well as to block incoming attacks. In this mode, she can use her shield to cast an earthquake, either on a specific target or on the ground. The downsizes of this mode are the same as the pervious one * Sword Mode The most offensive-oriented mode: she discards her shield (usually by shooting it against the enemy) and wields her sword with both of her arms, making herself able to perform accurated attacks with her weapon. In this mode she can use her 2 strongest skills: Giant Cross and Cross Break. Giant Cross is activated by collecting holy power in her sword, so that by smashing the ground she creates a cross-shaped explosion and marks the hit zone with a Cross Mark. Cross Break can be activated only with the presence of a Cross Mark and causes the marked area to explode again. The downsizes of this mode are that her defensive profiency weakens, resulting in her not being able to block enemies' attacks for too long Light of Maria Marana is capable of running on the air as long as she does not stop running. In that case, she will fall down Battles Marana vs Dash - WON Marana vs Nazerath - WON BY DEFAULT Trivia * Marana was officially created on 22 June 2013 * In "Breaking Destiny", she's shown having a close friend by the name of M.L.: she is an original character (OC) made by AquanaKnight * Her weapon set goes by the name of "William & Helena": the names are one from the original owner of the set and one from the blacksmith who created it * Her sword has a hole in the upper section of its handle: the reason is because it stands as a meaning of "Everything is not perfect" * Marana does not speak a lot, as she is not accostumed to foreign languages Category:Character Category:RHG Category:Good Guy